bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 2
The second series of Cosgrove Hall's version of Bill and Ben began filming in 2001 and started airing on television on the 8th October 2001. John Thomson narrated all twenty-six episodes. Episodes Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Gnome * Whimsy * Rose * Tad * Whoops * Thistle * Pry * Ketchup * Boo * Lightning * Scamper * Scuff * Lulu * The children from next door (mentioned) * The man who works in the garden (shadow and does not speak) * The man from next door's garden (mentioned) * Scuff's mother (mentioned) Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Tad and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Ketchup, Boo, Lightning and Scuff * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy, Rose, Thistle, Pry, Scamper and Lulu Stock Footage Used * Looking After Ben - Here Comes The Sun * Slowcoach's Brother - One of Our Spiders is Missing + Here Comes The Sun * Meeting Lulu - The Tortoise and the Pots, All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front + Looking After Ben * Two Angry Men - One of Our Spiders is Missing, A Night To Remember, All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front * Whoops Takes a Trip - One of Our Spiders is Missing + All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front * The Rainbow - Here Comes The Sun, All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front + Looking After Ben * Tin Can Telephones - The Tortoise and the Pots, Here Comes The Sun, All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front + Looking After Ben * The Magnet - Go Fly A Kite + Slowcoach's Brother * Home Sweet Home - Here Comes The Sun + Two Angry Men * Down In The Cellar - The Tortoise and the Pots + All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front * A Gnome's Best Friend - The Tortoise and the Pots, Looking After Ben + Whoops Takes a Trip * Water Water Everywhere - A Night To Remember + All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front * Balloon Tricks - Here Comes The Sun, All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front + A Gnome's Best Friend * Bubble Trouble - The Tortoise and the Pots, The Great Worm Hunt, All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front + Balloon Tricks * The Perfect Nut - The Tortoise and the Pots, All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front + Whoops Takes a Trip * Flowerpot Band - The Tortoise and the Pots + All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front * Slowcoach Gets Cross - Whoops Takes a Trip + A Gnome's Best Friend * Every Cloud Has A Silly Lining - A Gnome's Best Friend * Whimsy The Brave - The Tortoise and the Pots + All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front * Weed's Birthday - Treasure Garden + Meeting Lulu * A Cellar Full of Noise - Looking After Ben + A Gnome's Best Friend * Snow Place Like Home - The Tortoise and the Pots * Bouncing Cobwebs - The Snow Castle, A Gnome's Best Friend + Snow Place Like Home * The Big Thaw - The Tortoise and the Pots * Winter Sports - Snow Place Like Home Behind The Scenes Crew * Music: '''Paul Taylor * '''Series Designer & Art Director: Bridget Appleby * Storyboard Artists: Vince James and Dave Cowdrey * Set Makers: '''Jeff Spain, Rick Kent and Richard Sykes * '''Prop Maker: Simon Walmsley * Set Maintenance: '''Dominic Lee (episodes 1-8) * '''Studio Manager: '''Dominic Lee (episodes 9-26) * '''Production Manager: '''Karen Dudley * '''Production Assistants: Kate Preston (episodes 1-4, 6-26) and Ann Greenhalgh (episode 5) * Production Accountant: '''Sarah Ulyatt * '''Animators: '''Matt Palmer (episodes 1-2, 5-6), Monica McCartney (episodes 1-6), Austin Charlesworth, Russell Hicks, Chris Tootell (episodes 1, 3, 13, 16-17, 23-24, 26), Lisa Goddard, John Aston (episode 1), Phil Gray (episodes 1-18), Rob Alexander (episodes 7, 13-14), Anthony Farquhar-Smith (episodes 7-9, 13-15), Gail Thomas (episode 11), Will Hodge (episodes 12-26) and Rob Skrzynski (episodes 24 and 26) * '''Senior Animator: '''Phil Gray (episodes 19-26) * '''Directors of Photography: John Duffy and Martin Kelly (episodes 23, 25 and 26) * Camera Assistants: '''Christophe Leignel, Dick Dando (episodes 1-5) and Alisa Tough (episodes 6-26) * '''Director: '''Tim Collings * '''Assistant Producer: '''Debbie Peers (episodes 1-13) * '''Producer: Francis Vose * '''Executive Producers: '''Theresa Plummer-Andrews and Neil Benedict Fans' Favourite Episodes What's your favourite Bill and Ben episode from series two? All Quiet On The Flowerpot Front Looking After Ben Slowcoach's Brother Meeting Lulu Two Angry Men Whoops Takes a Trip The Rainbow Tin Can Telephones The Magnet Home Sweet Home Down In The Cellar A Gnome's Best Friend Water Water Everywhere Balloon Tricks Bubble Trouble The Perfect Nut Flowerpot Band Slowcoach Gets Cross Every Cloud Has A Silly Lining Whimsy The Brave Weed's Birthday A Cellar Full of Noise Snow Place Like Home Bouncing Cobwebs The Big Thaw Winter Sports